


Camp Olympian: Home of the Greeks

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Camp Olympian Chronicles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Olympians have a camp for their demigods. It's called Camp Olympian, and it's located on Olympus. Demigods are brought to Camp when they are 12 so they may train.</p>
<p>It has been quite some time since the Big Three had any kids at Camp Olympian. Now, three of their children have turned 12, and two of them have turned 10. The children are brought to Camp Olympian, where they will learn new things about themselves and what they can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Olympian: Home of the Greeks

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea where this came from, but I wanted to explore the idea of CHB being on Olympus instead of Earth. I also fiddled with ages a bit. Percy, Thalia, and Bianca are all twelve, and Nico and Jason are ten. Jason is Greek, just for the sake of it's easier, and it's more of a modern setting than what happened in canon.

Camp Olympian was never dull, that was for sure. With all of the demigods wandering around and learning to harness the gifts they were given by their parents. Parents who ignored them until the age of twelve, at which point they were taken to Camp Olympian until their divine parent saw fit. It was always twelve years old, usually the day after their birthday.

 

Each of the Olympians and Hades had a maximum of five children at any given time. It was a deal they had struck when the Camp was started, but as of late, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had no children under their care. Hermes always had five kids, bringing in more as others grew up and left. Apollo, Aphrodite, and Ares were similar. Athena usually had three or four with her, while Hephaestus usually had just one or two. Demeter had two or three with her, Dionysus only had a set of twins, and Hera and Artemis had none, being maidens.

 

Of course, everything and anything can happen when you're a god. 12 years ago, the three brothers each sired a child, 10 years ago, Hades and Zeus sired another, and 9 years ago, Hades sired a third. Today was the day those first three children began at Camp Olympian, after the youngest of the three turned 12. The brothers chose to bring their children at the same time, waiting for Poseidon's son to turn 12.

* * *

Thalia Grace was only 12 years old, but she had to act older, be older for her 10 year old brother Jason. Their mother, Beryl, was an alcoholic, had been since just after Thalia was born, after their father left the first time. Beryl managed to stay sober for nine months after their father came back, leading to Jason. Their father left again though, driving Beryl back to drinking.

 

Thalia always felt like she was something more, something important. Maybe it was just a fantasy, a way to escape her shitty life and pretend something more was waiting for her and her brother.

* * *

Bianca di Angelo hated everything about her life but her little brother Nico. Nico was the light of Bianca's life, and the 12 year old had to keep fighting the system to keep Nico by her side when they kept jumping from foster home to foster home. She had to fight to keep Nico safe when the foster parents were only after the cheques. She had to constantly fight to protect Nico from just about everything, and she would never stop fighting.

 

At night, when Nico was curled up in dreamless sleep, Bianca would let herself think about her dreams, the dreams where an owl watched over her and Nico, keeping them safe. It was crazy to think that it meant anything, just a childish dream of someone wanting them safe. Ever since Maria di Angelo died, it had only been Bianca and Nico. 9 years on their own, just the two of them against the world.

* * *

Percy 'don't call me Perseus' Jackson was a happy kid, despite his horrible stepfather. He had the best mother in the world, and he never failed to remind her of that. Sally Jackson was an angel to her son, a respit from his school life. He'd been in six schools over the last six years, and he usually pulled horrible grades and was the victim of most of the school bullies, just because his Dad bailed on him and his Mom before he was born. It was awful of them, but he couldn't stop it.

 

Yesterday had been Percy's twelfth birthday, and the day had just felt like any other August day. His mother had been at work at the candy store, but she'd brought him home all kinds of blue candy to celebrate. His stepfather, Gabe, was too busy gambling away his paychecks with his buddies to care. Not like he cared about Percy anyway. He only cared about Sally's cooking and poker. Why his mother married such an asshole, Percy had no idea.

* * *

Taking a less conspicuous human form had never been something Zeus was good at. He never found just the right thing to wear to blend in and not stick out. Poseidon always look like he was a tourist, but he blended in just fine. Hades looked like he belonged on Wall Street or Bay Street, but Zeus had no idea. He hadn't had to collect a demigod for quite some time, so he was out of the loop. Poseidon and Hades helped him figure something out. He ended up looking decently inconspicuous, dressed sort of like Hades. The other two brothers wrestled Poseidon into something similar, just so he looked like he belonged with them.

 

They lost the beards, going for the way they looked when they met their children's mothers. Of course, for Hades, it didn't matter. He knew Maria was gone and his children were in the system. He was going for a social worker look instead.

 

Hades was going to Las Vegas, the last place his children had been. Since he had two children with the same woman, like Zeus, he was given permission to retrieve both of them. One without the other would be cruel to both of them. Zeus was given the same generosity from Poseidon, who only had one child.

 

Zeus was going to Los Angeles, where Beryl was living with their children. He would be glad to take them from her. She was an alcoholic and an unfit mother, but he had his rules to stick by.

 

Poseidon was going to Manhattan, not far from the mortal entrance to Olympus, and Camp Olympian by extension. His son seemed to be the only one of the five demigods being retrieved that day to have a happy home life, barring his stepfather.

* * *

The Reid family wasn't one of the worst families Bianca and Nico had lived with. The mother, Diana, was schizophrenic, however, and the father, Will, didn't know what to do about it. They had their own son, around the age of seven, named Spencer. Bianca had always felt like she and Nico were invading on Spencer's time with his parents, so when a new social worker showed up with their case file, she was a little too happy to go.

 

The social worker was tall and stern-looking, with deathly pale skin. What caught Bianca off guard was the eyes. She saw those same eyes every time she looked at her brother. Same dark, almost black, colour, even the same shape and size. It was eerie, unnerving to Bianca, but she brushed it off and went to collect Nico and their things.

 

“Campione,” Bianca muttered, shaking her brother awake. “Wake up, mio caro, a new social worker is here.”

 

Nico stirred awake, blinking a few times. His eyes, those same eyes the social worker had, were red from lack of sleep, his pale olive skin more pale than normal. He must've had another nightmare about mother's death.

 

Nico got out of bed, rummaging around the room to find all of his Mythomagic cards. He usually kept them in a shoebox in his suitcase, but a few of them had been scattered when he tried to explain things to Spencer. Meanwhile, Bianca was folding clothes, thanking everything that yesterday had been laundry day and all of their clothes were clean.

 

Once everything was good and ready, Nico and Bianca went into the living room, where the social worker was talking to the Reids. Bianca picked out snippets of the conversation, about how a family in New York was interested in meeting Bianca and Nico, and possibly adopting them. Despite her usual pessimism about new families, a swell of hope rose in Bianca's chest. A family wanted to adopted them. They'd possibly have a steady home, a proper education, a _family_.

 

Clearing her throat, Bianca drew the adults' attention towards the siblings. The social worker smiled at them, gesturing for them to come over to him.

 

“Bianca, Nico,” he said kindly. “My name is Anthony, I have been sent to escort you to New York.” He seemed nice enough, but something about him put Bianca off. Maybe it was the eyes.

 

Nico, who had been hiding behind Hazel, peaked over her shoulder. “New York?” he asked, voice small and full of fatigue. “What for?”

 

“A family there, they want to meet you,” 'Anthony' said. “They are looking to adopt, and they were shown your file.”

 

Nico blinked. No one wanted to adopt them; they were a couple of orphaned Italian children. He too felt that swell of hope in his chest. “Really?” he muttered, eyes widening.

 

'Anthony' nodded. “Are you ready?” he asked. Bianca nodded, showing him the two suitcases she carried, one hers, one Nico's. Anthony nodded, gesturing for them to follow. Nico quickly turned to Diana and William, giving them a sheepish wave.

 

“Thank you for looking after us,” he told them sincerely.

 

“Of course, it was a pleasure,” Will smiled sadly. He liked Nico and Bianca, but if someone wanted to adopt them, he would let them go.

 

Bianca and Nico then followed 'Anthony' out to his car, placing their suitcases in the trunk.

* * *

Zeus arrived in Los Angeles not long after Hades arrived in Las Vegas. He had gotten directions from Hermes before he began his travel, just so he wouldn't get lost.

 

Arriving at the Grace home, Zeus could smell the alcohol from the front porch. The smell was strong, a mix of tequila and whiskey if he were to guess. When he knocked, a small blonde boy of no older than ten opened the door, his electric blue eyes red-rimmed, as if he'd been crying.

 

“Hullo?” he muttered.

 

“Is your mother home?” Zeus asked politely, wondering what had happened that caused the boy to cry.

The boy nodded, turning to call into the house with a 'one minute' gesture. “Mom! Someone's at the door for you!” he called loudly, hoping she'd hear him.

 

Beryl Grace stirred from her drunken stupor when she heard her son call out to hear, mustering up enough strength to get up and go to the door. She had a glass of whiskey in hand when she reached the door, but it quickly dropped out of her hand and smashed on the porch when she saw who was standing there. Wordlessly, she gestured for him to come inside.

 

Zeus stepped in, the boy closing the door behind him. He surveyed the small house, noting the scent got stronger the farther in he was led.

 

“Jason, go play with you sister,” Beryl slurred, sending her son off so she could talk to Zeus. If he was here, he was here for a reason. Turning back to Zeus, she tried to give a seductive smile. “What brings you back to my doorstep?” she asked, voice thickly slurred.

 

“Thalia is twelve,” Zeus said simply, taking a step back from Beryl as she tried to drape her arms over his shoulders. At one point, he had cared for this mortal, but seeing he way she treated children had quashed that quickly. “As I told you, when Thalia turned twelve, I would come and retrieve her for her training.”

 

Beryl frowned, trying to remember that conversation. Coming up with nothing, she got irrationally angry. “You're not taking my daughter!” she snapped.

 

Zeus' electric blue eyes went dark, almost stormy, for a moment. “You have no say in the matter. Thalia, and her brother, will be coming with me,” he said, an underlying hint of anger in his voice that startled Beryl. He'd never used that kind of tone with her before, and she whimpered in response.

 

“ _Both_ my kids? Jason's only ten!” Beryl said, almost whining. “You just said yourself, twelve was the age you take them!”

 

“To take Thalia away from her brother would be cruel,” Zeus said calmly. “They rely on each other for support and comfort. I do not plan to take that away from them.”

 

While the adults were talking, Thalia had left Jason in his room with a DS and some Mario games so she could sneak off and eavesdrop. She wanted to know what was going on, so she hid against the wall near the entrance to the living room, listening to what they were saying. Who was this guy to be telling her mother he was taking her children from her? A social worker? And what did he mean by training? Either way, she'd be happy to get Jason out of her. Beryl was unsafe for either sibling to be around, for anyone to be around. She was an angry, accusatory drunk that blamed Thalia and Jason for their father leaving.

 

“Oh, so my need for support means nothing?” Beryl sneered. “Or does the Lord of the Sky only care about his kids?”

 

Thalia's eyes widened, and she nearly squeaked. She always thought her mother was just drunkenly rambling when she said their father was Lord of the Sky. Did that mean this man was her father?

 

“I care when they are in danger,” Zeus said calmly. “You have put them both in danger with your drinking. They are unsafe here.” He was deadly emotionless as he spoke, eyes hardened and stormy.

 

“Fine, you know what, take them!” Beryl said angrily. “Take them, and stay the Hell away from me and my home.” With that, Beryl stormed off in the opposite direction as where Thalia was hiding to retrieve more alcohol.

 

Hearing her mother leave, Thalia darted back to Jason's room. Just as she sat next to Jason on the bed, a knock came on the door frame. Thalia stood, going to see who it was. It was the man from the living room, the supposed Lord of the Sky.

 

“Hi,” Thalia said awkwardly. It was obvious she had been eavesdropping on them just by the look on her face.

 

“Hello,” Zeus nodded in greeting. “I believe you heard what was said?” he wagered. He had known she was there, but didn't say anything about it. She'd have found out soon enough anyway.

 

Thalia nodded slowly. “Yeah,” she whispered, glancing towards her brother. “Are you really...?” she trailed off, unable to choose which question to ask.

 

“Yes,” Zeus said simply. “I am.”

 

“So, you're here for me and Jason?” Thalia asked, focusing her attention on this man's electric blue eyes, the same as hers and Jason's.

 

“Yes,” Zeus nodded. “It is tradition for those in your situation to be retrieved when they are twelve to begin training with others.”

 

Jason, hearing voices, shut off his DS and wandered over to his sister, standing beside her. “Who're you?” he asked skeptically.

 

“Jason, this is our father,” Thalia answered softly, causing Jason's eyes to widen.

 

“Whoa,” he muttered in surprise.

 

“He's gonna get us out of here,” Thalia went on. “Someplace safe,” she added, inferring from the way he was talking it'd be safe for them, away from their mother.

 

Jason looked up at Zeus with a new-found hope in his eyes. “You're gonna do that?” he muttered hopefully.

 

“I am,” Zeus nodded. “Do you have anything you would like to bring with you?” he asked.

 

Jason nodded, going to grab his backpack. He dumped his schoolbooks out of it, filling it instead with his DS, his case of games, and a few other stuffed animals and toys. Thalia gave Zeus the 'one minute' finger and went to find her own bag. She put in some clothes, her favourite earrings, a bracelet or two, and hers and Jason's medications. Their mother had them on medication for ADHD and depression after a mandatory few psych visits the first time social services intervened. Thalia had to be the one to keep getting the prescriptions refilled.

Taking Jason by the hand, Thalia nodded to Zeus. “I think we're pretty much ready.”

* * *

Poseidon had arrived at the Jackson-Uggliano apartment not long after setting out from Olympus. After his brothers had left, he'd changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Sally would recognize him better that way, and a suit may scare his son. He'd heard all about his son being kicked out of schools for freak accidents, and he figured a suit may may him think he was in trouble for all of that.

 

Once he got up to Sally's door, he steeled himself. He shouldn't be nervous about something like this, but he was. Sally was such a sweet woman, and Percy loved her. He may not want to be separated from her.

 

Poseidon knocked on the door, which was answered by an overweight man who reeked of alcohol, cigarettes, and stale chips. “Who are you?” he asked, quite rudely.

 

“A friend of Sally's. Is she home?” Poseidon said kindly. “She should be expecting me.” Which was true. Poseidon had explained to her that he would be back for Percy the day after his twelfth birthday, and that was today.

 

The man made a noise that was a half-scoff, half-snort before turning into the apartment. “Sally, door,” he yelled, returning to his poker game in the living room.

 

Sally Jackson had not changed much in twelve years. She was still beautiful as ever, her brown hair pulled back and her eyes sparkling with the smile that almost never left her face. When she saw the man at the door, she quickly stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her to talk.

 

“Poseidon,” she muttered. “Just like you said, the day after,” she noted. She looked melancholy, which Poseidon expected. Sally and Percy were very close, and it probably hurt her to have to say goodbye for so long.

 

Poseidon nodded slowly. “My brothers and I made a deal,” he said. “Percy is the last of three born twelve years ago. We have waited for him to turn 12 to bring them to us,” he told her. “The other two born that year have younger brothers, who will be brought with them.”

 

Sally bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest. “Would you like to see him?” she asked after a few moments' pause. “He's inside, probably trying to read.” Percy loved to try and read, but his dyslexia made it hard for him.

 

“I would like that,” Poseidon nodded. He didn't know much about his son from what he had observed, but if he was anything like Sally, he would be amazing. Sally gave him a smile, stepping inside to retrieve her son. Poseidon was left standing in the hall for a minute before she returned.

 

The boy trailing behind Sally looked like a miniature Poseidon. He had shaggy black hair and the same sea-green eyes. His cheeks were sprayed with dark freckles, and he had Sally's nose.

 

“Hello, Percy,” Poseidon smiled warmly. “It's nice to meet you.”

 

Percy looked up at Poseidon was wrinkled brows. Mom hadn't told him who this man was, just that he wanted to meet him. “Hi,” he said awkwardly, stepping out from behind Sally. He wouldn't be scared or anything. He'd given up on being scared around new people after Gabe started having poker parties every Saturday. “Are you a friend of my Mom's?” he asked, assessing the man in front of him. Cargo shorts, Hawaiian shirt, sandals, and a flower lei sticking out of his pocket. He looked laid-back and relaxed, especially around Sally.

 

“You could say that, yes,” Poseidon nodded. “I met your mother twelve years ago.”

 

Percy put the pieces together rather quickly. “Are you my Dad?” he asked, a frown tugging at his lips. If this was his Dad, why had he left them before he was born?

 

A smile, even though it was small, spread on Poseidon's face. “Yes, I am,” he nodded.

 

Percy's frown appeared on his face, brows furrowing in thought. “Why did you leave?” he half-asked, half-mumbled. He needed to know.

 

“I had to. My family, we have a promise regarding our children,” Poseidon told him. “We step away, and come back when they turn twelve.”

 

“What kind of promise is _that_?” Percy asked. “What kind of family is that?”

 

“We're a special family, Percy,” Poseidon said. “We have special things we can do, and when our children are a certain age, they can do those things too.”

 

“You mean like the X-Men?” Percy frowned. “Or the Teen Titans?”

 

Poseidon chuckled softly. “No, no. Think bigger. More along the lines of Thor or Odin.” Mortal comic books were quite entertaining, even if they were inaccurate.

 

Percy's eyes widened. “You mean like gods?” he whisper-muttered.

 

Poseidon nodded. “Exactly,” he confirmed. “More specifically, the Greeks.”

 

“Which one does that make you?” Percy asked, eyes still as wide as a Frisbee.

 

“Poseidon,” the god told him.

 

“The guy who made horses?” Percy asked. “And lives underwater?”

 

Poseidon nodded, smiling slightly. “Exactly. And when my family's children reach twelve, we have a special place for them to learn to use their gifts. It's called Camp Olympian, here in New York.”

 

“And you want me to train with you guys?” Percy wagered. He was actually curious about all of this, even a little excited about the possibility.

 

“Yes, if you would like to,” Poseidon nodded. “You would be among others like you, demigods, of many of the Olympian gods.”

 

“Would I still be able to see my Mom?” Percy asked. He wanted to go, he really did, but he needed to constantly make sure his mother was safe from Smelly Gabe and his poker buddies.

 

Poseidon glanced to Sally, who was smiling at the interaction. “I'm sure we can work something out,” he confirmed. “Wouldn't want you getting homesick.”

 

A smile broke out on Percy's face. He turned to Sally, an excited look on his face. “Can I go, Mom?” he asked. He was always quick to believe things when they were explained well enough, and if this meant he could get to know his Dad and extended family, he wanted to do it.

 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Sally smiled, ruffling his hair. “Why don't you go pack some stuff while I talk to your Dad?” she suggested. Percy nodded eagerly, dashing back inside to pack some things.

 

“I will talk to the others about visiting. I can tell how much you mean to Percy,” Poseidon smiled. “It does not do well to have him distracted by homesickness.”

 

“Thank you, Poseidon,” Sally smiled. “I can tell he's going to do great things with you and your family.”

 

“I hope so,” Poseidon smiled as Percy came back out with his backpack.

 

“Ready?” he asked eagerly, a smile on his face.


End file.
